


Пока я спал

by escuadrilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Astral Projection, Character Death Fix, Comic Book Science, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Canon, Tony Feels, Tony-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Одни уходят в прошлое. За другими приходит будущее.





	Пока я спал

«Тот самый шанс», — говорят глаза волшебника.

«Единственный», — показывает его палец.

Тяжёлый клубок из надежды и страха, туго свернувшийся в груди со вчерашнего утра, когда он вышел за порог дома, исчезает. Всё становится лёгким. 

Вчерашним утром он сказал Морган: вернусь завтра, с меня две сказки подряд. Значит, всё-таки обманул… 

Связаться с Пеп, хоть на секундочку? Сине-белая броня мелькает далеко впереди, отстреливается от нечисти, налетающей со всех сторон… 

Не стоит.

— Пятница! — командует. — Всё, что есть — на ножные репульсоры!

Только бы не подвели… Не подведут — шанс ведь тот самый, да? Он подлетает к обезумевшему чудовищу и крепко обхватывает за лапищу, накрывая ладонями Камни в его — ха, в своей! — Перчатке. Через две секунды летит кубарем на землю, но этих секунд хватает.

— Камни у нас! — кричит в ухо Пятница, пока он поднимается. — Интеграция в броню… завершена!

— Пятница, спасибо, — на всякий случай он расставляет ноги пошире, упираясь в землю. — Будь умницей, заботься о девочках, ладно?

Он поднимает потяжелевшую руку. Камни загораются. 

— Конечно, босс, — пробивается сквозь грохот в ушах.

Больно… Боль вспыхивает на кончиках пальцев, облизывает ладонь, взбегает вверх по плечу, перекидывается с виска на висок, оттуда — по всему телу. Пламя будто бы разгорается в каждой клетке, от одной — к другой, от одной — к другой, медленно, так медленно…

Всё становится медленным.

Чудовище разевает рот, что-то говорит, щёлкает пальцами. Ошибочка вышла, да? Глядит на него злобными глазёнками. 

Он что-то говорит в ответ чудовищу, что-то простое, он уже говорил когда-то… В горле огонь. В нём везде — огонь. Говорить тяжело, даже думать тяжело. Но это — единственный шанс. 

«Ты, — думает он сквозь огонь, глядя на чудовище, — ты и вся твоя армия…»

ТЫ, — огонь вдруг подхватывает его слова, и они взметаются в самое небо, — ТЫ И ВСЯ ТВОЯ АРМИЯ.

ПЕРЕСТАНЬТЕ 

БЫТЬ.

 

...он всё ещё...

…он всё ещё жив?

Воздух кончается так быстро. Всё становится таким быстрым…

Роуди, брат.

Пит… 

«Не плачьте, — думает. — Всё уже хорошо».

Пеп не плачет. Вот и молодец. 

— Отдохни, — говорит ему.

Да, сейчас. Всё так быстро… Ещё секунду, хорошо? Ещё чуть-чуть поглядеть на её лицо, в её глаза. У Морган её глаза.

Она вдруг оказывается внизу, и сам он — его тело — внизу. Всё внизу, только он почему-то — наверху. 

А потом всё исчезает. 

«Ты куда?» — спросила Морган вчера утром, когда он уходил из дома. «В прошлое и обратно», — сказал он. Спросила: «Можно с тобой»? Ответил: «Нет, тебе в прошлое нельзя, только в будущее». 

Всё остаётся, исчезает только он. Растворяется в свете. В тёплой, медово-жёлтой тишине.

…Почему не темно? Когда он умирал в прошлый раз, было темно. Может, потому, что тогда было не насовсем, а сейчас — насовсем. Он ведь не знает, как это — когда насовсем. Значит, вот так?

Тёплый свет струится из ниоткуда и отовсюду, будто само солнце растворилось в небе, и в воздухе, и под ногами… 

Он видит свои ноги. Красный металл в медово-жёлтом свете… Почему он не исчезает?

Он видит свои руки. Правая рука — чёрная, обгоревшая. И кажется, просвечивает. Руке совсем не больно, и нигде не больно, будто он парализован. Но ведь стоит на своих ногах, и пальцами пошевелить — может, хоть и странно, медленно, будто сквозь воду… Левая рука — красная, в броне, а посередине предплечья — золотая полоска. Или ближе к запястью? Полоска мельтешит по руке, то ниже, то выше, будто сама не может решить, где она… Предсмертные галлюцинации все такие скучные? ...Вспомнил: полоска должна быть посередине предплечья. В месте сочленения пластин. Точно.

Полоска замирает посередине. 

А сзади раздаётся звонкое:

— Привет, пап.

От незнакомого, но почему-то такого родного голоса всё его тело прошибает током. 

Оборачивается.

Откуда она… Как она сюда забралась? Зачем?! 

— Пап, это я, Морган, — она закрывает ладошкой рот. Улыбается? Плачет?

Глаза такие же, как у Пеп. А всё остальное… Пеп всегда говорила: вырастет, мол, — будет твоей копией. Он всегда говорил: нет, твоей, неужели не видно? Спорили… 

Пеп, значит, выиграла.

— Получилось! — Морган сжимает кулаки и часто-часто моргает. — У него получилось!

У кого получилось? Что?

— Пап, то, что я сейчас скажу — очень-очень странно, но: я из будущего. Точнее, это для тебя я как бы из будущего, а на самом деле я в настоящем, а ты из прошлого. 

Он же сказал — ей с ним нельзя...

— …но это вообще, а конкретно сейчас мы с тобой в астральном измерении, тут со временем всё крайне странно. Док говорит, это связано со скоростью фотонов… Впрочем, это не главное, пап. Главное — вот что…

Она говорит так быстро, выучила так много новых слов… Некоторых слов он и сам не знает. «Астральная проекция», например. Бывает так, чтобы галлюцинация знала слова, которых не знаешь сам?

Зато он знает слово «Экстремис». Почему знает она? Да ещё так сильно ошибается насчёт регенерации.

— Я не галлюцинация, — она всё-таки улыбается или плачет? — Насчёт Экстремиса я не могу ошибаться, потому что сама его доработала. Строго говоря, переделала. Теперь это что-то вроде огромной бригады очень умных маленьких строителей, которые покидают тело, как только заканчивают работу. Всё тихо-мирно, огнём никто не плюётся. Не ругайся! — Морган хмурится и одновременно смеётся, это она всегда умела. — Мама дала допуск в твой архив только после того, как я закончила Гарвард. Факультет биоинженерии. А с Экстремисом я первые пять лет работала под кошмарно бдительным оком доктора Чо. Кстати, Фрэнк тоже начинал у неё в лаборатории. Он мне очень помог. Фрэнк — это мой муж, он тебе точно понравится. Так, — она встряхивает тёмными кудряшками. — Морган, хватит болтать, всё потом. Что такое астральная проекция? Это ты сейчас. Проекция твоего сознания и виртуальной модели тела в астральное измерение. Это уже магия, тёмный лес. Для всех, кроме Дока, конечно. Я сейчас — тоже проекция, но Док меня уже проецировал для тренировки, а ты — в первый раз. В первый раз очень чудно. Кстати, ты можешь двигаться и говорить. Попробуй что-нибудь сказать. В мыслях разбираться сложновато, а у тебя их так много одновременно… Пап, — она осторожно делает шаг навстречу. — Всё хорошо. Это правда я.

Ладно, он попробует:

— А обнять тебя можно?

Морган оказывается прямо перед ним. Мелкая. Едва достаёт макушкой ему до плеча.

— Да, — шепчет, — только ты ничего не ощутишь. Разве что фантомное покалывание… ой!

Сгребая её в охапку, он чувствует, будто весь этот тёплый свет, разлитый в небе, в воздухе и по земле, оказывается у него в руках.

— Ничего себе… — всхлипывает Морган, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. — Я чувствую… — вскидывает голову и смотрит куда-то вверх: — Док, это вообще нормально?

Прислушивается к чему-то, снова глядит на него. Улыбается с силой тысячи звёзд.

— Док говорит, что так бывает от сильных эмоций. И что у тебя очень чёткая модель тела. Это хорошо. Это просто отлично. 

Смешная. Красивая такая. Всё-таки больше похожа на Пеп. Он спрашивает, легонько отстраняя её:

— Док — это ведь Стрэндж? 

— Ага, — кивает Морган. — Это он придумал, как тебя вытащить из прошлого.

Грудь вдруг сдавливает совсем не фантомной болью.

— Только не говори, что в этом замешаны Камни Бесконечности.

Морган мотает головой:

— Их вернули в прошлое сразу после того, как ты… всех спас. И с ними бы всё равно не получилось. Док говорит, воскрешать они не умеют, а любое вмешательство в момент твоего Щелчка или до него было бы слишком рискованным. Так что он вытащил твою проекцию из прошлого через какую-то страшно запутанную цепочку измерений. Когда научился их строить.

— А этот вариант не нарушает никаких причинно-следственных связей?

— Нет, — голос Морган делается твёрдым. — Док с этим очень осторожен. Он разорвал связь между твоим мозгом и астральной проекцией за какое-то мгновение до твоей… — запинается. 

— Он сейчас здесь? — быстро спрашивает Тони, чтобы ей не приходилось заканчивать фразу.

— И да и нет, — глаза Морган тут же теплеют. — Астральное тело не может существовать без живого мозга, само по себе, так что это он не даёт тебе исчезнуть. И одновременно он удерживает всю эту цепочку измерений, существуя в каждом из них — и в нашем настоящем. Это тяжело, так что нам с тобой надо поторопиться. Хотя… — Морган снова на секунду замирает, будто прислушиваясь. — Док говорит, что времени у нас столько, сколько тебе нужно. Я всё очень сумбурно рассказала, да? Попробую ещё раз…

— Я понимаю, — говорит он. Почти не врёт. — Стрэндж переносит меня — проекцию моей нервной системы — в наше измерение, делает из неё картинку в гигантском разрешении, ты её оцифровываешь…

— Не я! — перебивает Морган, — Питер с Пятницей. Я у нас простой биоинженер.

Он рассеянно кивает. 

— У Питера всё хорошо?

— Отлично. У него долго был какой-то супергеройский кризис, но в конце концов он повесил костюм в шкаф и занялся более интересными вещами. В общем, Питер получает модель, я загружаю её в программу, управляющую Экстремисом, и из твоих клеток, которые мама предусмотрительно сохранила, а я перепрограммировала в стволовые, Экстремис воспроизводит твоё тело, в точности такое, как было на момент… — она закусывает губу, но затем произносит: — смерти, минус повреждения от использования Перчатки, ну и сердце заодно подправлю, ты же не против? Отлично. А в конце Док вдохнёт в тебя жизнь. То есть это астральное тело, которое сделает тебя абсолютно, полностью тобой. Если… — тёмные глаза Морган глядят с какой-то нерешительной надеждой, от которой делается больно, больнее, чем было там, снаружи, когда он умирал. — Если ты нам доверяешь.

— Я… — он не знает, что и сказать. 

Неужели это и правда ещё не конец?

— Моя версия «Экстремиса» уже третий год используется на практике, — сбивающимся, почти умоляющим голосом продолжает Морган. — Устраняет последствия самых тяжёлых ожогов и травм… 

Неужели он сможет снова обнять её, и Пеп, по-настоящему? Но для всех них прошло столько лет… Так, Тони, соберись.

— Я доверяю, безусловно. Но мама знает об этом? Сколько тебе — тридцать?

— Тридцать три.

— Маме, значит, семьдесят два? Хорош же я буду, заявившись из прошлого в расцвете своих пятидесяти.

Морган закатывает глаза:

— До последнего надеялась, что тебе не придёт в голову самый дурацкий аргумент «против», какой только можно придумать. Во-первых, семьдесят в наше время — это как пятьдесят в начале века. Во-вторых, мама… 

Морган как-то странно на него смотрит, и его астральное тело обдаёт всамделишным холодом.

— Она… 

— Жива, — спешно перебивает Морган, — и более чем здорова. Но сейчас она не на Земле. Два месяца назад она улетела на переговоры с Ксандарианской энергетической корпорацией, мы с ними сотрудничаем. Мама была на экспериментальной станции, там случилась авария, она получила гигантскую дозу радиации, и… — Тони чувствует, будто падает, но она хватает его за плечи. — Пап, всё хорошо! Я говорила с ней час назад по видеосвязи! Её вылечили, но медицина у них ещё экспериментальнее, чем энергетика, так что по нашим меркам её телу теперь около сорока пяти. Мама говорит, с её облучением тебе страшно повезло, иначе она б заставила нас с Доком извернуться, но сделать тебя старше на все те годы, что тебя не было, — лукаво улыбается. — Что тоже было бы неплохо — впереди ещё лет сорок полноценной жизни. Но вряд ли она говорила всерьёз.

— Она точно в порядке?

— Ксандарианцы её выписали, летит домой, вернётся через восемь дней.

Ладно. Они разберутся со всем этим… потом. Вместе. Остался последний вопрос.

— При всей вашей продвинутости воскрешение вряд ли входит в страховку. У тебя не будет проблем с законом?

Морган берёт его ладони в свои.

— Пап, ты понимаешь, кто ты для всего мира? Если у кого-то найдётся хоть один аргумент против возвращения Тони Старка, проблемы будут у него. Всё будет хорошо, правда. Я действительно никогда раньше не восстанавливала человеческий организм «с нуля», но Питер с Пятницей смоделировали весь процесс и сто раз всё перепроверили. А если что-то всё-таки пойдет не так, Док позаботится о твоём астральном теле, мы найдём ошибку и начнём заново. Согласен? Ой, нет! — Морган закрывает ладонью ему рот. — Не говори сразу. Подумай как следует.

Он честно делает вид, что думает, целых две секунды, а потом притягивает её к себе и обнимает так крепко, как только позволяет его бесплотное тело.

— Согласен.

С этим пугающим «кто ты для всего мира» они тоже как-нибудь справятся.

Морган прижимается к нему, снова шмыгает носом.

— Как же я по тебе скучала… Прости, что так долго…

«Это ты прости», — думает Тони, гладя её по растрепавшимся волосам. Но хватит со Старков вины.

— Э, нет, чтоб никаких извинений я больше не слышал. И вообще — меня всё устраивает. Больше не придётся выдумывать для тебя сказки.

— Ну… — подняв голову, Морган смахивает слёзы и делает своё самое хитрющее лицо, — этого обещать не могу. Твоему внуку четыре года.

Господи… 

— Что ещё я пропустил? 

— У Питера двойняшки. Хэппи женился на Мэй. Я сделала Пятнице тело. Мир перешёл на чистую энергию. Мама живёт в городе — когда не в командировках. А в доме на озере — мы. Твой кабинет теперь мой. База Мстителей — самый крутой научно-исследовательский центр в галактике. Дядя Роуди возглавляет планетарный совет безопасности. Планету, кстати, переименовали в твою честь.

— Правда?

— Нет, — хохочет, а посерьёзнев, добавляет: — Если не считать моего сына, в твою честь названа поправка к Конституции о правах синтетических организмов, закон образования временных петель и одна эллиптическая галактика, но до неё долго лететь. Страшно долго. Месяца два.

Будущее определённо сошло с ума. Думать об этом почему-то весело.

— Тебе понравится, — кивает Морган, и полупрозрачная фигурка, наполненная светом, выскальзывает из его рук. — А мне пора. 

— Я всё ещё боюсь, что больше тебя не увижу, — вырывается у него.

— Сейчас я исчезну, а примерно через семьдесят два часа ты откроешь глаза и увидишь меня. И ещё кучу народа, которая страшно по тебе скучала. Ты ещё успеешь пожалеть, что во всё это ввязался.

— Не сомневаюсь. Ладно, возвращайся в своё будущее.

— В наше настоящее. Пока я прихожу в себя и настраиваю Кокон, Док хотел бы с тобой поговорить. Не против?

— Было бы неплохо.

Ещё одна улыбка — и она исчезает. А в нескольких шагах от него свет сгущается, темнеет и становится высокой худой фигурой. В отличие от Морган, будто бы нарисованной в воздухе акварелью, Стивен Стрэндж выглядит реальнее некуда. Тот же прямой пронзительный взгляд, которым волшебник глядел на него несколько десятков минут (лет) назад, а вот виски совсем седые, под глазами залегли резкие тени, между сдвинутых бровей прочерчены глубокие морщины. 

Тони молчит, Стрэндж заговаривает первым — собранный, профессиональный, будто хирург перед операцией, но голос какой-то бесцветный.

— При трансплантации твоего астрального тела в выращенное физическое ты почувствуешь сильную боль — на несколько секунд, после этого наступит дезориентация, страх, паника — на минуту, по твоему субъективному ощущению, вероятно, дольше. Постарайся сейчас запомнить, что это нормально, что так и должно быть. После этого я погружу тебя в глубокий сон до полного завершения всего процесса. 

На него Стрэндж не смотрит — смотрит себе под ноги. Вокруг его высоких ботинок клубится свет, лижет пальцы в тонких перчатках, будто преданный пёс.

— Привет, волшебник, — говорит Тони, делая шаг навстречу.

Стрэндж медленно поднимает взгляд. Глядит в глаза — будто через силу, но неотрывно. Глухо говорит:

— Прости, что так долго.

Тони пожимает плечами:

— Не привык предъявлять претензий к своим вторым шансам.

Стрэндж только качает головой.

— С Морган давно спелись? — спрашивает Тони.

Стрэндж улыбается краем рта и в одно мгновение весь словно бы светлеет.

— Пит однажды привёл её с собой. Ей лет восемь было. Первым делом полезла к Котлу Космоса. Ну и слово за слово…

— Ты заменил ей отца и всё такое?

Короткое, неуловимо нежное «Пит» он тоже заметил.

— Заменить тебя? Смеёшься? — фыркает Стрэндж. — Нет, я скорее был странноватым дядюшкой. Есть ещё строгий дядюшка — Роудс, и безотказный — Хэппи. Пит — обожаемый старший брат, Небула — та сестра, которая прилетает раз в год и дарит самые крутые подарки… Знаешь, — Стрэндж глядит на него, прищурившись, — это её суперспособность: её все любят. А она любит всех. В каждом умудряется найти что-то хорошее.

От его слов сжимается астральное сердце. 

— Ответь честно, Стрэндж: твоя навязчивая идея вернуть меня из чувства неизбывной вины сильно испортила ей жизнь?

— Тони! — Стрэндж весь вдруг будто вспыхивает изнутри, голос дрожит. — Для неё это никогда не было «навязчивой идеей»! Уж я в этом знаю толк, поверь. Просто она всегда очень сильно любила тебя. У детей, которые потеряли родителей совсем маленькими, воспоминания с годами обычно тускнеют — но не у неё. Своё призвание — возвращать людям полноценную жизнь, без боли и страданий — она выбрала сама, из-за тебя, в память о тебе, чтобы вот так, по-своему быть ближе к тебе. Она сделала тело Пятнице, чтобы та смогла в полной мере быть живой, — _твоей_ Пятнице, понимаешь? Я всегда был в курсе её работы — многое она рассказывала, остальное я читал в статьях. Я пришёл к ней с этим планом всего полгода назад. Когда сам убедился, что это совершенно реально. Зная, что у неё — и у Пита — _уже_ есть все необходимые знания и технологии. Ты бы видел её в тот день…

Что-то обжигает его астральные глаза.

— А ты чем заплатил, помимо бесценного времени собственной жизни?

Стрэндж непонимающе хмурится.

— Вся эта схема с измерениями, про которую мне даже думать больно… Чтобы вытащить меня, тебе не придётся сделать что-то непоправимое — если уже не пришлось? Продать душу, стать рабом лампы, или как там у вас, колдунов, заведено? Вторые шансы очень дорого стоят, а исключений не бывает.

Стрэндж смотрит на него долгим взглядом, который Тони очень хорошо знает. Видел в зеркале ежедневно последние лет десять.

— Скажем так: если у нас всё получится — а у нас всё получится, — я, возможно, верну свою душу обратно.

Тони хочется сказать Стрэнджу, что он не должен был этого делать. Что его вины ни в чём нет. Но тот наверняка ведь ответит, что не мог поступить иначе. Каждый сам назначает свой долг. Так что Тони просто кладёт руку ему на плечо и чувствует, как под ладонью постепенно теплеет.

— Тони, Морган говорит, что у них всё готово. Так что, если готов ты…

— Врать не буду, — усмехается Тони. — К такому невозможно быть готовым. Но когда это меня останавливало?

Стрэндж улыбается по-мальчишески легко, и вдруг подмигивает ему — вот же засранец. А через мгновение всё исчезает. Но он откуда-то знает, что всё вернётся.

* * *  
Сначала нет ничего. Потом появляется голос:

— …Однажды дедушка Тони спас Вселенную, очень устал и долго-долго спал. А потом проснулся. Конец.


End file.
